


Bad Porno Title

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so this is a species swap prompted by fiyhi<br/>edit: sorry for those that had wanted a series with this, maybe ill do it one day but for now its just a one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Porno Title

In the darkness of the lab, you were being thrown about left and right like a rag doll. You managed to catch your footing each time but the sentiment was still there, as Gamzee slammed you from wall to wall. The impact was nearly hard enough to knock the wind out of you, but he knew that would be no fun if you couldn't fight back. It was a broken system, but it worked. In a sense.

He was in heat, and you could tell. When he was, the fun always started with a strife. It must be a power thing, or primal dominance instinct, but either way you weren't complaining. Having Gamzee swinging his clubs at you with all his might was a good way to get a workout, and keep yourself fit.

He pinned you up against a machine and you swung a leg out at his shin, causing him to grimace and hiss, landing a punch to your gut. You grunted and stumbled back, hitting something with the small of your back and there was a flash of light. When you could see again, you blinked your sensitive eyes only for them to widen.

"What. The. Fuck."

Standing in front of you was Gamzee, only it wasn't exactly him. He was pale, paler than you with tightly curled blond hair, and no horns. The grey was missing as well, and those shark fangs he called chompers. He raised his hands in front of his face, no claws anymore either, and stared at them intently before looking at you in complete disbelief. 

"The fuck is right Strider, you all look like me."

"What?" You gaped, stepping away from the machine that was the culprit.

"A troll, brother. You look like one of me." He explained.

You raised your own hands in front of your shades and sure enough, your skin was now tinted grey and shock registered in your body. You spun around to the machine and hit the button your back had run into and nothing happened. You slammed your fist down on it repeatedly and heard Gamzee laugh behind you. 

"Aw man I got a dong now."

You turned again to face him only to see him holding the elastic waistband of his spotted clown bottoms out, gazing down at the member betwixt his legs.

"Dude!" You shout, then lower your voice because holy fuck you do not want somebody to walk in on this right now. He ignores you as you turn back to the machine in an attempt to figure out what was going on when you heard him letting loose a peal of laughter. Knowing you shouldn't, you glance over your shoulder to see his pants are around his ankles and he's fucking helicoptering his dick like no tomorrow, laughing like it's the funniest shit he's ever seen.

You want to kill him.

"You asshole stop playing with your dick for a God damned second and help me figure this out!" You yell, your voice nearly cracking under the stress. He stops for a moment to glance up at you and lace his hands behind his head, twirling his dick in the opposite direction it was originally going.

"Look motherfucker, no hands."

You raise your hands to your face and scream into them in frustration. Okay Strider, calm down, take a deep breath. Figure this out. You uncover you face just in time to see Gamzee waddling away with his pants still around his ankles. "Aw man I gotta find a pie to stick this shit in."

"No you do-fucking-not, you need to get your ass back here and help me! Oh my god. I'm a troll. My entire life is over, close the curtain, I'm done for. Do I have to figure out quadrants. What are horns even for. What's my blood color, when do I sleep, how do I sleep in sopor slime what's even between my legs do I have a tail lemme check. NOPE, that's still a butt hole. Rose is going to kill me. Karkat's going to skin me alive. I never saw Venice."

"Aw shit, there's one!" He called from the other side of the room.

"GAMZEE, GET THAT OFF YOUR DICK RIGHT NOW."


End file.
